


Found Wanting

by Ahelpfulpeach



Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Communication, Consent, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, boob touchin', first time going beyond kissing, just emotions, no beta we die like men, not sex, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach
Summary: "I doubt the world can offer anything better than a warm bed with my girlfriend in it."Ready for 6.1k of these in love dorks kissing and communicating and having a good time?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977
Comments: 71
Kudos: 728





	Found Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures at the last fic I published* AND NOW FOR SOMETHING C O M P L E T E L Y DIFFERENT.
> 
> For anyone keeping track of the timeline for this series, this one takes place about 2 months post finale

Morning showers had turned into something of a ritual for Adora. They felt nice, invigorating even, like she could rinse the sleepiness from her body. And given that re-construction was still chugging along—at a more controlled pace now, thank the stars—any help waking up was appreciated.

Stepping out of the cool spray—warm at the beginning to relax her muscles, cold at the end to wake her up—Adora wandered over to the sink. Teeth brushed, check. Toweled off, check. Fresh underwear, check. Hair combed, check. Hair tie... back in the bedroom. She’d grab it later. She glanced at the array of lotions lined neatly by the mirror. Glimmer said they were good for your skin, but upon first try, the greasy feeling just made her want to take another shower. Besides, nowadays she’d have to worry about Catra’s fur getting stuck in it or matted. Far too much effort.

Everything good here. Get dressed and move out, soldier. She grinned and gave her reflection a quick salute.

Back in the bedroom, despite trying her best to be quiet, she found her girlfriend propped up against the pillows, absently stroking Melog. And. Wow. Sure, she got to see Catra every morning now, rumpled and soft, but she still took her breath away. Adora was positive she was “making that stupid face again,” but could hardly bring herself to care.

Couldn’t quite remember what she had been so eager to get ready for that morning either.

“Got all clean and pretty just to join me in bed? I’m touched.” Catra smirked at her as Adora flopped back into bed beside her.

“Aww, you think I’m pretty?” Adora laughed at Catra’s rather predictable response, allowing herself to be pinned to the mattress, one of Catra’s hands smooshing her face.

“Shut up, you dork.” There was no bite to it, not even the usual hint of annoyance. Beside them, Melog let out a plaintive little mewl before hopping off the bed and vanishing.

Adora wiggled her shoulders as she settled under Catra. After weeks of being pinned to the ground or a chair or a bed in order to have an excuse to take a break, Catra’s weight resting on her hips relaxed her more than any hot spring or beach ever did.

“Mmm, besides, I doubt the world can offer anything better than a warm bed with my girlfriend in it.” Score. Though it was hard to see through her fur, Adora considered herself a master of prompting and discovering when Catra blushed. Her tail twitched, and she really seemed to be doing her best to twist her expression into something like a scowl, but it wound up more like a pout. _God,_ she was cute.

“I said shut up.” Apparently having found it impossible to fake displeasure, Catra was trying a different route. Her eyes shone as they met Adora’s, a challenge clear in her tone. Adora grinned. Oh, she could play this game.

“Make me.”

She’d won, she was sure of it. Sure she was pinned—she could probably break the hold if she tried, the way Catra hooked her legs with her own felt loose, like she didn’t really expect Adora to _try_ to free herself—flat on her back, hair loose, exposed, _vulnerable._ But Catra was leaning down, and her heart was pounding and-

“You can’t believe I’d make it that easy.”

Adora’s hands, which had just begun to settle in the fur of Catra’s waist, were suddenly slammed against the pillow above her head. Her face was no longer wonderfully, tantalizingly close, and her hold had tightened, making it near impossible to get enough leverage to flip them.

Time for a different tactic, apparently.

“ _Catraaaaaa_ ,” she whined, putting on her best doe-eyed pout, “Can’t a girl get a kiss before a long, agonizing day of work?”

Catra just snorted. Dammit.

“Glimmer gave everyone the day off, dummy. Something about a meeting with her aunt or whatever,” she leaned just a little closer, her smirk turning into something… else. Something Adora didn’t quite have a word for. Something she’d seen only a couple times, back in the barracks, that always screamed danger.

“So I can keep you like this as long. As. I. Want.” Adora shivered. Each word had been punctuated with Catra poking one claw into her forehead, nose, throat, sternum.

“Ah.” Very smooth.

And apparently the last straw for Catra. She broke into a huge grin and collapsed onto Adora’s chest in a fit of giggles.

“You _dumbass_ , _”_ she gasped between her laughs, “You looked like your brain was about to start oozing out your ears.” Well, her heart was melting anyway. Adora was certain she’d never be happier than when she watched Catra laugh. She also still very much could not find words to adequately express those feelings, or any feelings. Or anything really. She was pretty sure her brain had just kinda shorted out.

And who could blame her, really? Catra was there, her _adorable_ squeaky laugh filling the room, her beautiful, warm, soft body laying on her, pressed against her, neither of them wearing more than their underwear… It was a testament to her endurance and incredible wit that she could speak at all _any_ given morning waking up to her.

And those eyes. Stunning. And… expectant. Whoops. Adora was not at all sure how long she’d been lost in thought—or lack thereof—but clearly she’d been silent too long because Catra’s brows were starting to pull together into something softer and concerned… Right. Words.

“I love you.” All the warmth in her chest and body was amplified in that statement. It felt so so _so_ good to say. A little voice in the back of her skull warned not to overdo it. It was too much. Too open and vulnerable for either of them to handle for long. Adora ignored it. For a second, on a day with nothing to do, no demands on her time and energy, she wanted to _want_ and be wanted and she hoped, maybe, Catra did too.

Her hands had found their way to Catra’s back and hair, had begun stroking of their own accord as soon as they’d been freed. Catra was purring and pressing into her touch, her eyes shut in bliss.

“Mmmmm, I guess you earned that kiss,” she mumbled. That got Adora’s attention, helped her finally snap back into gear. She got her elbows under her for stability and surged upward, all eagerness and excitement.

And smacked right into Catra, who’d been leaning down.

“Owww-”

“ _Shit-_ ”

Both of them stared at each other a moment, rubbing battered, but thankfully unbruised, unbroken noses.

It was Adora who couldn’t hold it together this time. Laughing so hard she snorted, she leaned forward, _carefully_ this time, and tucked her now very red face into Catra’s shoulder, arms wrapped around her.

“Catra, I am _so_ sorry,” she managed through her laughter, even as she could feel and hear Catra giggling too.

“It’s fine. You’re cute when you’re being a fucking idiot. Plus,” a finger under her chin lifted Adora’s gaze to meet Catra’s, “It’s… kinda nice to know you’re so eager.” Oh. Adora had expected the game to continue. The flirting, the banter. Sure, she was a sappy dork, but that usually just spurred Catra on in teasing her. But the look on her face was something akin to that first confession, open and in love with no pretense of anything else. It was different than what she’d usually seen since then. Good though. Really, really good.

“Of course I am! You’re—you’re you! And I love you and you’re really beautiful and talented and smart. I’d lay here with you and kiss you and stuff all day if you’d let me,” and this was maybe a bit more than Adora had been ready to say, but it seemed like uncorking that particular bottle lead to everything coming out at once. She was almost relieved when Catra kept her from spilling her guts even more by bringing their lips together.

At that point she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to form words again for hours. Girl. Hot girl. Girlfriend. _Catra._ Laying on her. Cradling her face. Kissing her. Adora shifted her weight to one arm so she could slide her fingers into Catra’s hair, scratching ever so lightly behind her ear. Her brain might have been mush, but she could remember how much Catra enjoyed that. The full-body shiver and little gasp she got in response was just _delightful_.

To be entirely fair, everything about kissing Catra was delightful, always. She wasn’t kidding when she said she’d do it all day if she could. She hissed as Catra dragged her claws ever so lightly down her arms. Only problem with that fantasy was that she’d probably explode or something far before it was time for bed again.

When Catra pulled back for a breath, Adora chased her, nipping her lower lip. There was a look of undisguised want on her face and she could not care less. She wanted Catra to know how badly she wanted her, and words didn’t seem like enough. But this seemed to get through, because Catra’s smile was so genuine and, if Adora had her wits about her, she might have even called it lovestruck.

Catra leaned in again, for a kiss Adora found entirely too short until—oh. Oh. She could hear herself moaning, and while her cheeks—and probably ears, neck, shoulders, and chest too—colored, she couldn’t really dwell on being embarrassed about it because Catra’s mouth was on her neck and she was sure she’d never feel anything quite so wonderful again ever in her life and-

Apparently her catatonic rapture was a little concerning, because Catra had stopped again. Adora gave her a shaky smile, and Catra laughed again. Gods, she would never get tired of that sound.

“You good?” Adora was pleased to note Catra seemed out of breath as well. Less pleased as she realized she hadn’t been doing much at all in return.

“Yeah. You’re just. Wow,” she pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting a hand on Catra’s waist, thumb rubbing little circles there. She hardly knew what she wanted, or in what order, or how to ask for any of it. Playing with Catra’s ears, rubbing down her spine, that felt safe to do. She knew Catra, in the right mood anyway, _loved_ those feelings. But they weren’t overtly… this.

Catra gave her a little grin, “Adora? You keep kinda. Fading out there.”

“Sorry,” Adora mumbled, but at Catra’s look, she corrected herself, “I mean. I. You kinda take up my entire brain any time you do anything. And I wanna respond and, ya know, do things too. But I kinda get lost along the way.”

Catra looked thrilled. She pressed close, rubbing her cheek along Adora’s jaw, shoulder, back across her chest, purring the whole time.

“Don’t be sorry, dummy. I _like_ that I can do that to you,” her voice dropped to a whisper for a moment, “More than you could know… But. I am definitely interested in whatever _things_ you want to do.” Catra’s smile melted into a grin. That one that said “I dare you.” Adora could not have been more grateful in that moment that Catra knew how to push her. Maybe someday they could get there without the little games and tells and rituals they’d been perfecting over the years, but right now she was just glad they could get there at all.

Adora dove in, and yeah, maybe the technique wasn’t quite there, but she hoped her enthusiasm made up for it a bit. It must have, she could feel Catra smiling against her lips. She felt so full but so light, like if she didn’t explode, she might just float away. She gripped Catra’s waist a little harder than she meant to, trying to ground herself, only to have her girlfriend arch against her. Now, Adora was a bit preoccupied with the sweep of Catra’s tongue against her own but some part of her subconscious filed that little response away for later.

Fueled by Catra’s earlier boldness, Adora moved her attention away from her lips, rather more reluctantly than her counterpart had. What could she say? She _really_ liked kissing her.

Adora peppered soft kisses along Catra’s jaw, down her neck, earning a burst of breathless giggling. Glancing up, Catra grinned and waved her on, still getting herself under control.

“Apparently I’m ticklish there,” she explained. Then she froze. They both did, realization dawning.

“Oh no. Adora, no, you canno-” Whatever Catra was going to say was lost in a squeal of laughter as Adora attacked this new weak point. They’d tickled each other as kids to the point that they could sort of “turn off” those spots if they weren’t caught off guard. But this was new, and Adora would _absolutely_ take full advantage.

True to form, Catra flailed at her, shoving, but not so hard that she really pushed her away. It was another one of their games, as long as it looked like they didn’t want to be touching, no one could say anything. But they could signal to each other what they really wanted, even if they didn’t acknowledge it aloud.

She continued the assault a moment longer before moving her mouth to Catra’s pulse point, which produced a different, _very_ interesting noise.

Adora pulled back with a shit-eating grin, “Sorry, you wanted me to stop?”

“ _Jackass_ ,” Catra growled, breathless as she fisted a hand in Adora’s hair, pulling her back to her neck. Well, yes ma’am.

Adora quickly found she loved kissing her neck just as much as her lips, even when some of the short fur got in her mouth. She also found she was very into being pulled around by Catra, who was still sitting in her lap, using her grip on Adora’s hair to reposition her against her neck as she liked. It took some of the pressure off, knowing what Catra wanted. Although after a while, it appeared Catra just kind of wanted her everywhere. Not that Adora was complaining. She wanted to to be everywhere, to _explore_.

That was what she tried to do with her free hand, running her fingertips lightly over Catra’s back, up her neck—carefully—over her face when Catra’s laugh caught her attention.

“What are you doing?” To be fair, her fingers had been in the middle of lightly dragging across Catra’s forehead. A confusing gesture even if you weren’t in the middle of sucking the third consecutive hickey into someone’s neck.

Adora wasn’t sure if she could get any redder than she already was, but by golly her body certainly tried, “I. Uh. Exploring?”

“My… forehead?”

Adora groaned, pulling her hand away sheepishly, “I just. Wanna know you. You know? Like, when we were kids and I knew where all your scars were and I was kinda proud of that because it meant I knew you best. And I mean. Now it’s not just that but,” Adora bit her lip. She wasn’t at all sure how to say what came next. Thankfully, Catra seemed willing to let her buffer, trading the death grip she had in her blonde locks for soothing strokes.

“I want… you. I want to, ya know. Touch you. And learn about you. But I. I haven't really thought what happens after this." Adora frowned for a moment, then ducked her head, "I mean. I have. But. I mean not in detail but. Well, I mean some detail but not. Uh. Like. Point A to point B. Middle bit." Adora felt like she was spiraling, couldn’t find the words she wanted. Or when she did, couldn’t say them.

Catra stayed silent a moment, but when Adora’s eyes flicked up to her, hoping, praying she hadn’t just totally killed the mood, she seemed to jolt back to awareness, "It’s. Uh. It's fine. I've. Thought about all this,” she waved the hand that wasn’t busy with Adora’s hair, gesturing vaguely at the space between them.

Given the position they were in, she really shouldn’t have been, but Adora was stunned.

"Really?"

“Wh- 'Really?'” Catra stared at her mouth agape, before shouting, “Of course you idiot! How could you not know that?" Despite the volume, she sounded almost hurt beneath the bewilderment.

Adora didn’t have an answer. She tried her best to come up with one, only to fumble with a few half uttered syllables. It only took a moment for Catra to reach up, cup her cheek again, something Adora mirrored immediately, grateful for an anchor.

"Sorry. I was surprised I... I thought I was kind of obvious. Plus you're... You. I'm pretty sure most of the Rebellion would be down if you asked,” Catra laughed, maybe just a little bitterly.

"It uh. It wasn’t. Obvious I mean. To me. And the others would only ever be into She-Ra. … Not that I can blame them, she’s got those muscles and great hair and-”

“Adora,” Catra cut her off, quirking an eyebrow, “Your weird crush on your alter ego aside, I bet I could list like, a dozen people who’d bang you, no She-Ra involved, in an instant if you asked. Your ability to turn into a magical giant body builder is just a bonus.”

The sharp toothed grin Catra ended with relaxed her a little, but Adora was still kind of bewildered. Sure. Catra had loved her, she believed that. But. Wanting her like this? Thinking _other_ people wanted her like this?

"Since when?"

Catra tilted her head.

"When did you... Start thinking about this?" She wasn’t sure if this crossed a line, but Catra had been pinning her down kissing her neck not long ago so Adora figured it was as good a time as any to ask. Besides… she was curious. Nervous, but. Gods. She wanted to know.

After a shaky little inhale, Catra nodded, "If I say, you have to too."

"Deal." Absolutely. Adora was practically giddy.

Catra took a deep breath, "Since we were junior cadets. I don't. I don't know exactly when but I'd already... I loved you before that. But. It was around then."

Catra was flushed, tail lashing, but she held Adora’s gaze, waiting. Adora was also still red, but she was pretty sure that was just gonna be her new color from then on. But, wow Catra was still holding her face. And she was holding hers. Adora leaned into the touch, and hoped she wasn’t going to make a fool of herself with her babbling. Again.

"There was this one night. We were... Fifteen I think? You were in my bed and we'd been talking and thinking about going away together. Just the two of us. You kinda split my lip with your head by accident,” she laughed, touching her mouth, remembering, “You had your fingers on my lips, helped put gauze on and all I could think about for like. Weeks. Was your fingers. And just. You. Against my lips.”

At least it was a cohesive bundle of sentences this time. A maybe too telling bundle, but it was something. Besides, the joy in Catra’s expression was worth any amount of embarrassment.

"We were both pretty oblivious, huh?" Catra murmured, pulling their faces together, resting her forehead on Adora’s.

"We got it eventually... And now we have each other," Adora barely suppressed a wince. She meant for her words to be supportive and confident, not sound like a question. Everything still felt too good to be true.

But Catra just nodded, a soft, relieved grin spreading over her features. Such nice features.

“It’s uh. Kinda nice to know you don’t have a fucking clue what you’re doing either though.”

Adora laughed, finally pressing a kiss to those lovely, smiling lips, “Nope, not a clue.”

* * *

Despite that, they continued in a sort of giddy haze.

Adora backed up, sitting against a wall so she could finally use both hands. Not that she had any idea what she was doing with them, but at least she avoided another forehead groping debacle. For a while, Catra just leaned against her, letting her explore like she’d wanted, without distractions. Adora was intently focused, listening, watching for any reaction. She didn’t think she was likely to get much like this, just running her hands over whatever bare parts of her she could reach, but paid attention regardless. Even if she didn’t learn any new weak spots, she wanted to commit the feeling to memory.

As Adora’s hands skipped over her chest for probably the third time since she started, fingers barely brushing the band before she moved them to her shoulders, Catra let out a frustrated groan.

“Adora. This is very you and very sweet, but for fuck’s sake, _please_ actually touch me.”

Adora froze, blinking up at Catra in absolute shock. It took concerted effort to make her mouth move, make words, but she got there.

“I’m allowed to?”

Catra let out something between a laugh and a groan before crashing their lips together again. Adora had pretty much forgotten what they’d been talking about, both hands busy with holding Catra against her when they parted. The reminder came in the form of Catra taking her wrists and, hesitantly, setting them against her chest.

Adora’s mouth was dry. Wow. Yes. Ok. She could do this. She stared at her hands, willing them to figure this out.

Yeah, no, she didn’t have a fucking clue what to do now that she was here. Adora looked up at Catra for help, only to find the same sort of stunned look on her face.

They burst into giggles again.

“We are fucking useless,” Catra laughed, gently taking Adora’s hands in her own, just twining their fingers.

“Taken down by boobs, yeah. Not our finest moment,” Adora snorted, swinging their hands between them just to shake off a little of the nervous energy. A part of her was ashamed. She should know how to do this, right? She was an adult. She had a girlfriend. This should just… come to her, right?

But seeing Catra, just as confused as she was, it soothed that part. Ok. So apparently neither of them got that particular patch installed. They’d just have to figure it out.

“Uh, take two? If it’s still ok?”

Catra nodded, looking surprisingly eager, all pricked ears and big pupils. Alright. She could do this. Whatever this was.

Starting from more familiar territory, Adora ghosted her hands up Catra’s sides, hesitating but not stopping at the band of her bra. Slowly, she continued, just running her hands over the soft material, continuing her quest to map out her girlfriend’s body. Above her, Catra let out a shaky breath.

Upon checking, she saw the anxiety in Catra’s eyes, but she nodded to her anyway. Adora frowned, not pulling away, but not continuing either.

“You sure?”

“Yes!” Catra snapped, eyes closed. After a couple more deep, slow breaths, she opened her eyes again, “Yes. It’s just new.”

Catra still seemed nervous, but determined. Adora nodded slowly, “Just tell me if I should stop, ok?”

Adora’s attention went back to her hands; she figured it was time for another change in tactics. Gently, a bit shakily if she was being honest, she cupped Catra’s breasts. Not quite what it might be without a relatively tight compression garment, if her nights alone were anything to go by, but pressing her palms against her seemed to have _some_ positive effects.

Watching Catra’s face for any changes, she ran a finger over the outline of one of her nipples. Catra gasped, hands flexing against Adora’s back. Her claws dug in, but didn’t break skin. Not yet anyway.

Eh, they’d cross that bridge if they came to it. Adora had more important things to worry about. Things like how utterly breathtaking Catra was. How lucky she was to have her in her arms, holding her, touching her. Her dopey smile must have given her away; she heard Catra huff a breathy laugh.

“I love you too, dork.” Well, Adora could have just died happy right then. But she had things to do.

Like realize it wasn’t actually all that comfortable to try and continue her exploration of Catra’s breasts while also kissing her. And, well, kissing was still probably her favorite activity, so she abandoned her efforts for the time being, hands settling on her hips instead. This position felt new, daring even, fingers splayed over the hem of Catra’s shorts, thumbs resting just in the dip of her hip bones.

Oh yeah, she was a definitely bad girl.

…

Wow, Catra was pretty.

“Fucking dork,” Catra mumbled against her lips. Huh. Maybe she’d said that aloud.

Catra pushed her back down. Or she started to.

“Wait, lemme grab pillows.”

After a what would have been a quick reshuffling had the two of them—Adora refused to take all the blame this time—not gotten distracted over and over again, they amassed a small mountain of pillows, most of which usually lived on the floor. Adora flopped against it, arms and legs splayed, her hair flopping over her face. She just grinned, delighting in the laugh her performance pulled from Catra. She would really never get tired of that sound.

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra straddled one of her legs, nuzzling her cheek and brushing her hair back from her face.

“Your idiot!” Maybe her tone was too bright for the mood, but Adora couldn’t help it. She wasn’t sure when she’d felt this happy. If she’d ever been this happy, with no dangers or interruptions or anything going on… yeah. This definitely was one of the best moments of her life.

The noise Catra made as she latched onto her neck again sealed the deal. Definitely best day ever.

One hand resting back on Catra’s hip, the other returned to her chest. The new position left more space between their torsos, allowing Adora to continue her exploration. Still listening intently for a call to stop, Adora began where she’d left off. A gentle brush of her fingertips made Catra squirm, in a good way if her little gasps meant what she thought they did. A quick glance at her face confirmed it. Definitely in a good way.

After a moment’s hesitation, Adora caught one between her fingers, rolling it gently. That got a lovely reaction, an open mouthed moan, and wow, _that_ was something she wanted to hear again. Probably would hear again in any of her fantasies. Or in person. She didn’t have to just fantasize anymore, Catra was _there_.

Beaming into Catra’s neck, Adora continued, shifting to give her other breast the same attention.

“Good?”

“Ah- very.”

With a warm kiss, Adora pinched, maybe a little harder than she meant to. But the moan against her lips seemed to indicate it worked out in her favor. As did the damp slide of fabric against her thigh. Oh. Wow. Adora nipped at Catra’s lip, eager to keep whatever pleasure she was feeling coming.

And was pretty confused when she got no response. At all.

“Catra?” The woman in question was frozen on top of her.

Immediately Adora sat up, hands bracing against Catra’s shoulders. Catra shuddered, breath ragged, allowing Adora’s arms support her a moment.

“I… sorry. Hold on, I just-”

“No need to rush,” Adora interrupted, guiding Catra off her with gentle touches, settling on her side beside her, face-to-face.

Sort of. Catra covered her eyes with her hands, groaning, “I’m sorry.”

Adora melted, wrapping her arms around Catra without thinking. After a beat, she started to pull back, and apology at the tip of her tongue, but Catra snuggled into her embrace.

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong,” Adora murmured, swallowing a sigh of relief, glad she didn’t just make it worse.

“I… I know. I just. Dammit, I _liked_ it. It was all so good and I’ve wanted this… wanted _you_ for so long. And now you’re here, we’re here and you,” her eyes flicked up to meet Adora’s in heartbreaking plea for understanding, “You love me and everything felt so good and it was just. Too much. I felt like I was out of control, wasn’t making my body do things, it just kinda. Did them on their own. And I didn’t know how to get that control back and it was fucking terrifying.” Catra was shaking, nearly on the verge of tears.

“Dammit, I just. I want this— _you—_ so bad. And this,” she gestured vaguely at her head, “is fucking with it and it’s not _fair.”_

“I want you too,” Adora murmured, feeling just a little helpless, “We’ll figure it out, ok?”

Adora stroked her back, a soothing little circular pattern, humming softly, trying to think. Catra buried herself in Adora’s chest, still shivering. After a moment, an idea came to her.

“Let’s try something,” Adora sat up, one hand on Catra’s shoulder, “We won’t go any further, won’t do _anything_ without you saying so.” Adora swung a leg over Catra’s waist, on hands and knees over her, her hair coming down in a curtain, cutting them off from the world.

“You tell me what you want, and I’ll make sure we don’t go any further, don’t do anything you don’t specifically ask for. At least for now, for today. And any other time you want me to.” She had to admit, she was pretty proud of this plan. It kept them talking, kept Catra in the moment and out of her head, so she could figure out what she wanted. Plus, there was the bonus of explicit instructions, which Adora felt she could really, really use. Sure, things had been going well, but she felt like she was just fumbling along.

Catra paused, conflict clear on her face. Adora pulled back a little, sitting on her heels. Maybe this wasn’t as good a plan as she thought. She was ready to get off her when Catra pulled her down for a kiss. It was sweet, soft, and Catra pulled away slowly, like she didn’t really want to, only to bury her face in Adora’s neck.

“Thank you.”

Adora smiled, pressing a kiss into Catra’s hair, “Always. So? Do you know what you want next?”

Catra shrugged, but not like usual. Not a “whatever” shrug. Just, unsure. She opened her mouth a couple times, brows furrowed like she was searching for the words.

Finally, she mumbled, “I… I liked what we were doing before. You know, exploring. Just. Uh. Nothing below the belt.”

Adora knew it had to be killing Catra to be this open about something so vulnerable; she was ready to burst with pride and love. She shifted back, bracketing Catra’s thighs with her legs, squeezing a little to keep Catra from opening them, settling her weight there to keep her from bucking her hips. Sure, she’d been over the moon that she’d gotten that kind of reaction from her, but they could save it for later. When they were ready.

“If uh, if anything I do makes you feel too trapped, tell me? Please? I wanna make this good for you so you don’t have to worry about it. I can do the thinking for now,” Adora smiled hopefully, shifting her weight to stroke Catra’s cheek lightly. Sure, she felt like her own brain was shorting out just looking at Catra, but if it would help, she’d sacrifice whatever brain power she had left to handle the thinking for the both of them, so Catra could just relax and enjoy the experience, knowing Adora was ultimately under her control.

Catra stretched beneath her, doing a little, happy wiggle as she settled more comfortably into the bed, “Nah, it’s weirdly… good? All of this is weirdly good, but I mean. You. On top. Like this. I. Fuck,” she closed her eyes, steeling herself before continuing, “This is really cheesy. But uh, I trust you. And I promise I’ll tell you if you need to stop something. And I also really, _really_ want you to get back to kissing me, so please, _please_ get out of your mental cycle of ‘Are you sure?’s and move already!”

Adora couldn’t stifle the giggle that escaped at Catra’s impatience. Well, ask and ye shall receive. She leaned down to Catra’s lips for a dreadfully short, chaste kiss. Catra whined almost pitifully, meeting Adora’s gaze with half lidded eyes as they parted.

“Where?”

“Huh?” Stars, that breathless tone really did it for her.

“Where do you want me to kiss you?”

After a moment of silence, Adora’s smile faltered. Maybe she’d pushed it too far with the directness, maybe her teasing had broken the trust, this was all so new after all. Then Catra moved, turning her head, tilting her chin up, fully exposing her neck. Alright, not quite words, but certainly a clear enough request.

Adora’s breath ghosted over the soft fur at Catra’s pulse, lips brushing over a mark she’d made earlier as she spoke, “Here?”

“ _Please._ ”

How could she ever refuse her?

* * *

Yeah, being directed by Catra, physically or verbally, was definitely a thing for her. But more importantly, Catra appeared utterly blissful as she soaked in the attention.

Parting from a kiss that felt like she might drown in, Adora beamed at Catra, stroking her cheek, under her chin, earning a happy little groan.

“Anything else?”

Catra nodded, taking a moment to put words together. Adora couldn’t blame her, she knew she would not be coherent after being on the receiving end of Catra’s undivided attention for… a while. She honestly wasn’t sure how much time had passed.

“I want to touch you. Your turn’s been way too long,” Catra grinned, leaning up on her elbows to brush her lips against her neck, “Gotta make sure your fanclub knows you’re taken.”

Adora nodded, inhaling sharply, “Absolutely. Uh. You wanna switch or…?”

Catra shook her head, pulling Adora down to her, “Nah, I’m comfy. You’ll just need to bend over for me.”

Adora knew in her heart of hearts that that line was cheesy as all hell, but an entire morning of uninterrupted contact with her girlfriend had left her, her shorts, and her head in a mess, and an embarrassingly loud moan escaped.

Catra, bless her soul, was merciful enough to just pat her cheek with a little, “Aww,” before diving back in, her hands coming around to trail sharp lines down Adora’s spine.

They stayed like that a while, back to a mutual exploration. Catra seemed to consider touching Adora’s breasts, something Adora was _absolutely_ down for, only to pull away. Adora hummed softly into another kiss. No big deal, they had time.

What took Adora by surprise more than anything was just… how badly she wanted Catra. How desperately she wanted the chance to just have her, bare and patient and run her hands over her, just explore every inch of her girlfriend. She wanted to learn what she felt like under her hands, her mouth. Her muscles, her scars, the patterns in her fur, given the chance she wanted it all. Wanted all of her.

And honestly, it scared her a little. The enormity of her own desire, something she’d pushed down to the point of being unable to recognize it pretty much her entire life, was something she’d have to get used to.

“Mmm… As much as I love this,” Catra’s voice broke through her thoughts, “I’m honestly ready for a nap.”

Adora laughed, kissing her forehead, “You haven’t even gotten out of bed!”

Catra frowned in something vaguely resembling consideration, “You’re right. I’m gonna pee and _then_ we’re taking a nap.” Plan for the foreseeable future in place, Catra slipped out from under Adora and sauntered off. Adora flopped onto her side with a laugh. Her heart still felt full, in fact she was pretty sure that wouldn’t go away. Wouldn’t want it to.

Catra’s arms wound around her waist, her whole body pressed against Adora’s back.

“Miss me?”

“Terribly,” Adora turned just enough to look over her shoulder, “Love you.”

“I love you more, and no, this is not up for debate. You said I’m in charge and I say it’s time to sleep.” Not waiting for a reply, Catra curled her tail around one of Adora’s legs and buried her face between her shoulders. While Adora thought that was absolutely up for debate, she wasn’t going to argue it then. That could wait til she was less cozy and sleepy.

Invigorating showers apparently couldn’t stand up to affectionate girlfriends. Good to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is the first time I have written an extended romance scene like this. Hopefully it came out ok.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.


End file.
